


The Better Angels of a Demon’s Nature

by CorruptionSeduction



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon, F/M, Purification, Succubus, Transformation, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptionSeduction/pseuds/CorruptionSeduction
Summary: A horny, heart-breaking, mean-spirited succubus is turned into an even hornier, monogamous, affectionate angel.





	The Better Angels of a Demon’s Nature

“Where are you my sweet little virgin?” called out the succubus as she flew around the nave of an abandoned cathedral naked as a jaybird. The “sweet little virgin” in question was a new priest who was sent to deal with her. It could have been going better for him in that regard. On the plus side he was able to successfully ward himself so that she had to look for him the hard way. On the other hand, while he prepared a trap for her he wasn’t super confident that it would work. Well he did what he could and he had faith that the Lord would protect him if need be. Plucking up his courage the priest burst from a storage chest next to the pulpit that he was hiding in and sprinted to the east end towards the bishop’s office. **  
**

The demon set upon him in an instant. Luckily she was far enough that by the time crashed into the ground on cloven hooves he had already dashed around another corner.  _No matter_ , she thought,  _the chase is half the fun_. She strode at a casual pace after the young priest imagining that the rhythmic clop echoing down the hall was putting her prey on edge. “Why don’t you just come on out sweetheart. I can’t promise what I’m going to do to you won’t hurt, but I can promise that you’ll like.” she then gave of a peel of hideous laughter at her macabre joke. She didn’t receive any response.

As she rounded a corner she noticed his trail went into a closed room. “I don’t know what they taught you at little choir boy school, but you should know it’s very rude to to refuse a lady’s advances.” With that remark she ripped the door off its hinges in and flung it back down the hallway. She was greeted with the sight of the priest at the other side of the room against a desk with a dagger at the ready. She gave him a sardonic smile as she walked towards him, “Why don’t you put that thing away? I have a much better idea of what you can run me through with.” she was about to laugh at her own joke again when she hit some sort of barrier. She was confused until the floor started to glow in an elaborate array of runes. Her face contorted into a scowl at this revelation. “Very cute, my little altar boy. It looks like you’re a virgin in more ways than one. This spell won’t be able to hold me more than two minutes.”

“That will be long enough to deal with you harlot,” he finally responded.

“Ooo, we need to work on your dirty talk, but I like the effort.” The priest once again ignored her taunts and took the blade to his own hand and slit it open. He then threw a few drops of his blood on the trapped demon. “Oh my. I guess you do know how to get a girl worked up,” the succubus emphasized her taunt by pinching her nipple and running a finger along her damp mound.

The priest was well trained though and not deterred by her ministrations. He took a prayer book out of his pocket and started to recite an incantation. “Domine, tuorum fidelium in sanguine servum, ut de hac nequitia daemonium.”

The demon’s eyes narrowed to a razor thin slit at those words. “YOU LITTLE BITCH! HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT SPELL!” she cried out as she strained with every superhuman muscle in her body to try and escape her binding.

“Ut sanguinis mei, est pura sic ut de ea.”

“You maggot,” she growled, “If you stop now I promise to just rip your head off instead of slowly feasting on your innards while you’re still alive.”

“Hoc pro bestia de turpi, ut hoc venit super eam damnatio.”

“Please,” she begged, trying to crawl past the the sealing circle she was in,”I don’t want to be weak again.”

“Oro ut caelum exaltaberis usque ad horam in gratia,” and with a responding clap of his book, “Amen!” The room exploded into a blinding white light and the succubus let out the howl of hellbeast struck down.

As the priest regained his vision he beheld a sight that he certainly wasn’t expecting. In the place of that fell seductress was a radiant angel. He consulted his prayer book in confusion. “Well this isn’t what I meant to do, but I guess it’s fine…” he mumbled not very confident in his conclusion. As the angel stirred he took the knife back up just in case. With a groan she lifted her head and made eye contact with the young priest. He was gobsmacked by the vision of beauty before him. Surely the demon was attractive, but in a worldly way. This creature was beyond all that, not just in her perfect delicate features, but in the heavenly aura behind them.

After a long moment she turned away from him meekly, “I’m so sorry about all those things I said to you. And chasing you around. And trying to kill you. Or… O Lord, I’ve done so many unspeakably terrible things for hundreds of years,” she turned back to him eyes filled with tears, “Father, it would be just if you took that knife and struck me down right now.”

Breaking out of his trance the priest looked at the blade in his hand and put it back down on the desk. “Ah, no I could never raise a hand to a being so holy as yourself. You’re not that demon anymore. The Lord has seen fit to forgive you of your transgressions.”

“Do you really think he could forgive someone so wicked?” she asked wiping away her tears.

“The Lord forgives all that seek forgiveness.” said the priest as he crouched down to put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

To the angel this contact was electric in a way that she was very familiar with from her lustful past. Something about this priest inspired arousal in her. However it wasn’t the base eroticism that she was used to. No, this radiated from the deepest recesses of her soul and filled her with a wholesome warmth. Embarrassed, she sat up and shook his hand off while turning her back on him. “I’m sorry Father. It’s quite unbecoming, but it seems I still have some impure feelings from when I was that awful thing.”

“I might just be a humble priest, but even I can tell that there’s nothing impure about you.” He put his hand on her back to comfort her, but it only caused her to shiver with arousal. Withdrawing his hand he apologized, “I’m sorry it must be me that’s the impure one. Your heavenly spirit must not be reacting well to the sinfulness of man.”

She wheeled around on a dime at this, “That’s absolutely not true Father! Only a man of impeccable purity and unshakable faith could have made that ritual work. That’s why I was surprised when you started to perform it. I didn’t think anyone could do it anymore.” When she finished she noticed that she was pressed chest to chest with him, right in his face. Feeling another surge of warmth she pressed into a passionate French kiss. The kiss was an ecstatic combination of the gentleness of an angel but the skill of a demon. She only broke off after a few minutes when she realized that he was short of breath. “I’m so sorry Father! It’s some of the leftover dreck from that confounded succubus. You should just go before something regrettable happens.”

It wasn’t until now that the priest noticed the angel’s nudity. Her body was just as perfect as her angelic face. Truly the creature must have been wrought from marble by the hand of God himself. The priest as devout as he was was still but a man. Unfortunately the angel could feel  the arousal radiating off him, and it was doing nothing to help her. “Father, you need to leave NOW. If you don’t I’m afraid I’ll cause you to fall into sin and break your vows.” The young priest just as overwhelmed with the situation leaned into her to press their lips together. This broke the last meager resistance the angel could muster as she pushed him onto his back and mounted him.

With a soft apology she ripped apart his cassock, and now with access to his pants she ripped his belt in half and pulled them straight down. As rough as she was with his clothes she was extremely gentle with him. Reaching under his shirt she reveled in the contact with his chest. Moving down his sides she looped her thumbs into his underwear and slipped them off to reveal his erect member. She could only stand sliding her steaming pussy across it a few times before she guided him in. She came in a heartbeat. This wasn’t like any of the perhaps tens of thousands of other orgasms she’d had in her long debauched life. Something about the tender touch of this priest filled her heart and soul as much as her vagina.

They continued to make love there on the floor for about an hour. The angel employed a tantric rhythm of slowly riding him and when he got close backing off and peppering him with soft kisses all over his head and chest. Again though, even the vast sexual expertise of the former succubus couldn’t hold back a human, and virgin at that, forever. As he released his load into her most intimate depths she was hit by a euphoric epiphany. She loved this man. That’s why she was so in tune with him and he was so irresistible to her. Being in a state of complete physical and emotional bliss during this realization cause her to blurt  her feelings out. “I love you Father!” It didn’t take a second for her to catch her carelessness and slap her hands over her mouth as if she push the words back in. She looked down at the man she loved eyes welling with tears.

He placed his hand on her cheek and with a soft smile said, “I love you too.”

**…**

Omitting the more graphic details the priest finished his report to his bishop. The bishop looked form him to the angel behind him who was pressed against his back and had her wings protectively wrapped around them both. The bishop pushed his glasses up as he broke his silence. “Well that was quite the first assignment you had there Father Ephraim. I just did a month at a soup kitchen my first time out,” he gave a jolly chuckle at this. Assuming a more serious countenance with a sigh, “Of course you know that since you broke your vows we have to take your collar.”

The angel darting her head from behind Ephraim regarded the bishop with a scowl, “Your Excellency, it wasn’t his fault. This was just the latest in a long line of MY sins. Even in this pure form I couldn’t help it.”

“I understand your objections Miss Laylael, but the rules are the rules. Even in strange situations like this.” Ephraim took this in stride as best he could. He didn’t regret for a second what he did with Laylael, he loved her more than he could say. He had wanted to and trained his whole life to be a priest though, so it was bit hard to have that taken from him just as he got it. The bishop let out another sigh, “However, you two, if you’ll forgive me, seem to be attached at the hip. Needless to say the power of an angel would be a great boon in helping rid the world of wickedness. As such I feel it within my authority to sign you on as a ‘contractor’.” This elicited grins from both of them as Laylael tightened her embrace from behind.


End file.
